


恶俗电影

by Aa1434680



Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	恶俗电影

一个恶俗电影并不需要什么铺垫，只需要几个好的演员，一个简陋的场景，镜头里浓缩一个真实的宇宙，你将用你的双眼观看她们的表演。

会发生什么呢？没有人知道。

只知道故事是从一个小小的水管渗透铺垫开，展现在你眼前。

裴珠泫家里的水管坏了，水管不停地在渗水，她弯着腰蹲下去查看水管渗透出来的地方，最后淋湿地板，逐渐堆积，慢慢地蔓延到客厅，她去厕所拿了拖把尝试着拖干净，但是没有办法制止住渗透，她直起来擦擦额头上因为拖地冒出来的汗，她咬了咬手指，脸上露出无措的表情，她关闭了水龙头的总开关，走到电话机旁边打电话给姜涩琪。

电话接通之后，一个低沉的男声说：“喂？”

裴珠泫咬了咬嘴唇，她撒着娇开口，“daddy，你什么时候回来”

姜涩琪似乎正在�躺在别人家的厨房里修水管，他的声音有种瓮瓮的感觉，像是被什么东西套住了。“快了，怎么了”姜涩琪说。

“家里的水管坏了，你得回来把它修好“裴珠泫说。

“知道了“随后姜涩琪挂短了电话。

裴珠泫想着她得做点什么迎接姜涩琪才行，于是她走到卧室，把自己的衣服给换了，换成了丝绸的蕾丝边睡裙，她把自己的内裤脱掉丢在一边，伸手去按了按下面，还是干干的，她磨蹭了一下，接着把手伸到胸口，去揉捏挺立的乳房，她想着，姜涩琪的大手摸上来的时候是什么感觉，粗糙的，坚硬的，大手，他手上的茧子摩擦过乳尖的时候，奇异的疼痛感让她兴奋，裴珠泫想象着，边把手放到下体，轻轻地抚摸，她趴在床上，用床单去挤压干燥的下体，她磨蹭着，绵柔的床单一下一下地滑过因为想象所以敏感的部位，她已经有些湿了，她用力夹紧双腿，但是这还不够，于是她将手塞到里面去。

她想象着，用力挤进去，就像姜涩琪在进入她一样，她浑身发热，心跳加速，开始抽动的时候，一股湿热从甬道里溢出来，她湿透了，她蹲在床上，脚踩着柔软的床垫，他们每天都在这张床上做爱，多数的时候是姜涩琪想要，但是今天，她额外地想念姜涩琪，她就着蹲着的姿势把手伸进去，她的穴口止不住地收缩，不停地吞纳着她的手指，她浑圆的屁股撅起来，她被自己给艹湿了，但姜涩琪还没有回来，她的睡裙摩擦过她的乳尖，于是她将手伸到乳房去，她捏了捏变硬的乳尖，像是触电一样的感觉让她把脚尖顶起来，她又抽动了几下，最后她失去力气，摔到床上去，可是怎么办呢，她已经湿透了，里面空空的，它在等待着，可是裴珠泫没有办法填满它，她被涨热弄得浑身难受，后悔为什么姜涩琪没回来她就要这么做，她躺在床上继续揉着自己的乳房，可是这没有用。

她又忍不住去按压了一下下体，那种感觉更难受了，她浑身发软，只能夹紧自己的双腿，或者是趴着继续磨蹭外面，她只是想姜涩琪一回家就能操她，他们像是生来就需要做爱，和对方做爱，在厨房，在客厅，在浴室里，在浴室里，姜涩琪会抓着她的头发，从后面操她，她会被从顶上的花洒淋湿，或者是自己从内部先湿透。

可是怎么办，现在姜涩琪还没有回来。

门口有钥匙插进门口的叮当响声，哐当，门从外面被打开，然后被关上。

裴珠泫从床上跳下来，她光着脚在地板上奔跑，是姜涩琪回来了，姜涩琪拎着一个大包站在门口脱鞋子，他穿着本来是浅灰色的水管工制服，可是现在变成了深灰色，他敞开大半的胸膛，裴珠泫能看见他的胸肌，她靠在上面高潮过无数次，姜涩琪面无表情，他被外面该死的闷热天气弄得浑身大汗，他的腋下湿透了，他的身上传来男人独有汗津津的味道，荷尔蒙散发在这个狭小的客厅里头，裴珠泫跑上去抱着姜涩琪，她把脚圈住姜涩琪的腰，将自己没有穿内裤的身体靠进他。  
她的双臂揽上他的脖子，她的乳尖能感受到姜涩琪粗燥坚硬的制服质地。

“怎么办，daddy，水管坏掉了“裴珠泫说。

姜涩琪浑厚低沉的声音在裴珠泫的耳边响起。

“那我要先修水管，还是先修你“姜涩琪的胸膛因为说话传来震动，他光是说话就能让裴珠泫身体发软，可能是因为她现在即使抱着姜涩琪，很想他，她想他用阴茎进入她，顶到最里面去，填满她，从内部撕裂她，裴珠泫想得眼睛红红，她像猫一样去舔姜涩琪的脸颊，她品尝到了咸咸的汗味，她咽了咽口水，用脸颊去蹭姜涩琪的下巴，他的胡子有些没剃干净，扎得她有点疼。

“先修我吧，我要坏掉了“裴珠泫像是空虚精美的玩偶，她需要人操控，抚摸，亲吻，撕裂。

姜涩琪抱着她走到客厅沙发上，他站起来，对着裴珠泫解开自己的裤子皮带，拉下拉链。

裴珠泫躺在沙发上，身上的衣服已经被她自己拉到胸口下面，她基本上身无寸缕，完美的堪称脆弱的女性身体就暴露在你面前，激起人类最深处的欲望。

他们不会用太多的时间去亲吻和抚摸，因为裴珠泫已经足够湿透了，她夹紧双腿，去摩擦，她扭着身子，随后用手拉下姜涩琪的衣服，他们开始接吻。

姜涩琪在接吻的时候，将粗糙的手指伸进去搅动，裴珠泫呼了一口气，她感觉好了很多，但是这远远不够。

姜涩琪将裴珠泫的腿架起来，放到他宽大的肩膀上，裴珠泫的小腿能够感受到他肩膀上结实的肌肉，她常在这里留下牙印，姜涩琪将阴茎抵在入口，他抬起头，用那双豹子一般预备侵略所有的双眼望着裴珠泫，他顶了进去，他没有太多的话语，只是沉默着进出，他在甬道里肆意穿行，有些分泌物从结合处流出来，又被他重新顶到身体里头去，姜涩琪常年锻炼的结实肌肉，分泌汗液，在灯光照耀下，这具身体像是博物馆里头的雕塑，只是，这个雕塑正在狠狠地操着她。

姜涩琪将裴珠泫抱起来，他把她压在墙上，就着这个姿势，大力地进入她，裴珠泫的胸口贴在他的胸肌上，她抱住他的脖子，但是因为手脚无力，有些打滑，最后，她只能垂下她的手。

姜涩琪进入的太深的时候，她会忍不住发出呻吟，这个时候姜涩琪会抬头看她，然后恶趣味地慢慢顶着，让裴珠泫说出那些恶心的字眼，他才会大力贯入，他发着狠一样操她，他即将要把她送上巅峰。

在这个时候，门又被人从外面打开了，朴秀荣走进来，她穿着一身舒适的卫衣，脚踩着一双匡威鞋，手上还提着刚从超市买来的东西，朴秀荣看着面前的恶俗场景，姜涩琪的衣着基本上完整，而裴珠泫半裸着被他狠狠地操干着，他像是一个太阳，而裴珠泫靠着他才能活下去的太阳能发电机。

“今天这么早就开始了啊“朴秀荣说，她把手上的东西丢到一边，将自己的卫衣从上面脱掉，姜涩琪和裴珠泫望着她，朴秀荣即将加入这个恶俗的场景里，成为一个新角色。


End file.
